Blue's Room: Blue's Big Alphabet Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Alphabet Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are So Excited About Every Letter In The Alphabet! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue and Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Alphabet Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Letters, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: So, We Will See Something That Starts With That Letter Of The Alphabet!, What's The First Letter Of The Alphabet? *Little Bill: A! *Steve: The Letter A!, That's Right!, Little Bill! *Blue: Okay!, When We See Something That Starts With The Letter A!, Yell Out That Word! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Searching) *Oswald: Hey!, Look!, It's An Apple! *Steve: What's That?, Oswald?, What Begins With The Letter A? *Oswald: It's An Apple! *Sprinkles: You Got It!, Apple Starts With The Letter A!, Great Job! *Steve: What Letter Comes After A? *Max: B! *Steve: The Letter B! *Ruby: That's Right!, Max!, The Letter B! *Blue: Hey!, Guys!, It's Me Blue! *Steve: That's Right!, Blue!, You're Name Starts With The Letter B! *Blue: Okay!, What Letter Comes After B? *Bob the Builder: C! *Steve: The Letter C!, Right!, Bob! *Sprinkles: Okay!, When We See Something That Starts With The Letter C!, Yell Out That Word! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Searching) *Maggie: (Gasps), Look!, It's A Car! *Steve: A Car!, Nice Job!, Okay!, So, A Is For Apple, B Is For Blue, and C Is For Car!, What Letter Comes After C? *Kipper: D! *Steve: Right!, Kipper!, The Letter D! *Dora: Hey!, Look At Me!, I'm Dora! *Diego: And Look At Me!, I'm Diego! *Blue: You're Right!, Dora and Diego!, You're Both Names Start With The Letter D! *Sprinkles: Okay!, What Letter Comes After D? *Franklin: E! *Blue: Excellent!, Franklin!, The Letter E! *Sprinkles: Okay!, When We See Something That Starts With The Letter E!, Yell Out That Word! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Searching) *Tyrone: Hey!, Did You See That?, It's An Egg! *Steve: An Egg!, Great Job!, Okay!, So, A Is For Apple, B Is For Blue, C Is For Car, D Is For Dora and Diego, And E Is For Egg! *Blue: Wow!, Look At The Letters! *Sprinkles: Thanks!, Blue! *Blue: Guess What?, We're Searching Things That Starts With The Letter Z! *Steve: Hey!, Blue!, What Letter Begins With Z? *Blue: Hmm!, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Steve, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Letter Starts With Z!, I Love Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Linny: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E... *(Song Stops) *Blue: F! *Steve: F Is The Next Letter Of The Alphabet!, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Yep!, The Letter F Is Next Letter!, I Found, A Fox! *Sprinkles: Fox Starts With The Letter F! *Steve: Fantastic, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks! *Jack: So, Steve, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: So... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, and Those Are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang. and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take A Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Letter Starts With Z!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *Isa: Hey!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Duck: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: It's..., The Color White! *Henry: So The Color White is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write The Color White Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Ruby: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: So..., The Color White, Oh!, This Sounds Like A Job For..., My White Crayon!, First We Draw A Zig-Zag Line Back and Forth, Like This!, There, The Color White. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Letter Starts With Z, With The Clue, The Color White? *Wendy: Maybe, Something Has The Color White! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Look!, Everyone! *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Hamilton: Let's Go! *Blue: Everyone!, I'm Looking For Something That Starts With The Letters G, H, And I!, The Next Letters Of The Alphabet! *Steve: Come On! *Sprinkles: Which Things Starts With The Letter G?, Grapes, Banana, Insect, Buttons, Or Hat? *Kipper: Grapes! *Blue: Yeah!, Grapes Starts With The Letter G!, Great Going! *Franklin: What About The Letter H? *Blue: Which One Of These Things Starts With The Letter H? *Uniqua: Hat! *Steve: Hat?, Yeah!, Hurray For Hat! *Sprinkles: Which Things Starts With The Letter I? *Tuck: Insect! *Blue: Yeah!, Insect Starts With I!, Incredible! *Steve: Wow!, Look At How Long The Letters Are Getting! *Mary: And Our Next Letter Is J!, Jump Rope! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Jump Rope Starts With The Letter J! *Blue: We Found Something For The Letter J! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Jumping On The Jump Rope) *Slippery: Look!, I Found A Lemon Starts With The Letter L, A Kettle Starts With The Letter K, And A Monster Starts With The Letter M!, Which Letters Go Where? *Blue: Well, Let's See!, Is This The Order? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J... *(Song Stops) *Sprinkles: L, K, M? *Sportacus: No! *Steve: No?, Well, How Does It Go? *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) H, I, J... *(Song Stops) *Stephanie: K, L, M! *Blue: K, L, M! *Sprinkles: You Figured Out The Order! *Steve: Wow!, You Really Are An Alphabet Expert! *Tickety: Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, and The Nick Jr. Characters!, Look I Found For The Letter N, Numbers! *Blue: Numbers Starts With The Letter N! *Sprinkles: Nice Noticing, Tickety! *Tickety: Thanks, Sprinkles! *Steve: Look at That!, We're Doing The Whole Alphabet Together! *Miss Spider: Ooh!, We Still Have to Find Our Second Clue So We Can See What Letter Starts With Z! *Holley: That's Right, Honey! *Blue: Let's Go! *Plex: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Kai-Lan: Over There! *Steve: There is A Clue! *Blue: And It's On..., The Color Black! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Draw The Color Black, Our Handy-Dandy... *Wubbzy: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: So..., The Color Black, You Know!, I Think I'll Use My Black Crayon, To Draw The Color Black, We Can Scribble Back and Fourth!, There, The Color Black. *Blue: So, What Letter Starts With Z, With The Clues, The Color White, and The Color Black? *Geo: Maybe, It Something That's Black and White! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue Just to Be Sure. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: (Gasps), Did You Hear That? *Oobi: It's Mailtime! *David: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Mailbox! *Blue: We Found Some More Letters! *Sprinkles: We're Still Looking for More Letters of The Alphabet! *Mailbox: Hey!, The Next Letter Is O! *Binyah Binyah: O! *Twist: What Starts With O? *Mailbox: It's An Orange! *Steve: Orange! *Blue: An Orange Starts With The Letter O! *Sprinkles: Nice Job, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Thanks, Sprinkles!, Here's Your Letter!, Which Starts With L! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *Blue: Which Starts With L! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Girl: We're Learning The Alphabet! *Teacher: Ready?, Go! *Children: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z!, Now I Know My ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! *Children: Bye, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts